coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Karen2310
Archive 1 Infoboxes No problem. Thank YOU for going through the dvd episodes and correcting orders and infoboxes in the first place from the data we hastily slapped on back in 1988. Back then the infoboxes covered just writer and director and when we took the decision to expand them I used my spreadsheet of credits from old TV Times. It's astonishing how many times in the 1980s the magazine was wrong and makes me wonder how many of the others of that period are correct.--Jtomlin1uk 15:18, February 13, 2012 (UTC) After Hours Hi Karen, it should work now. David 19:56, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Deleting a category redirect - often a bad idea Not a good idea if it's a category some ignorant person can then immediately re-create, and then give parent categories to - plus a whole lot of other things that then have to be undone, just because you deleted the clear indication that what they have created is wrong and telling them what it should be. Why do you think I went to the trouble of creating the category redirect? -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 12:45, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Re:Character profiles Thanks for the message Karen, there are times I forget to put in past tense. (CallumFreeman 17:19, March 15, 2012 (UTC)) Hi Karen, do you know the age difference between Des and Colin Barnes? Betty Will do. It won't be tonight as I'm out with friends (yeah!) but I'll have a look the next night - it seems a really simple one for me - I don't understand the confusion. If I die at 4.00am "tonight", my date of death is 18th April - what's difficult about that?!!--Jtomlin1uk 17:16, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks You're amazingly quick getting the details off the episodes uploaded at thebox! I am astounded. Thanks for all the work you do here. derekbd 21:20, May 29, 2012 (UTC) thanx for that message Email I've answered your email of earlier this evening.--Jtomlin1uk 00:21, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Thats Hilda Ogden CorrieBigFan 14:25, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Granada Plus edits Hi Karen, Thanks for all the hard work you and the others put into making the site so informative. I've noticed that you sometimes alter the number of appearances that a character has made as the character has not appeared in an episode where they've previously been credited. If your source is the Granada Plus repeats I wonder if this is always correct. As I'm sure you're aware,at least some of these were edited. It's possible that the character appeared in a scene that was cut or trimmed. During the 1970s and 80s a regular character almost always appeared in both episodes,even if only briefly. But,I suppose we'll never know for sure unless these episodes are released or made available uncut in the future. Keep up the good work, 70s Fan 20:30, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ta for help on my new page I am glad you did the bits and bobs that I missed or didn't know about on Eric Summers. I feel right stupid about the tense. Some places put everything in the present in fictional universes, which is daft in my opinion, so I'm not sure why I did it here. I wouldn't be totally surprised at what 70s fan said above, but I would think that if Granada Plus edited episodes then they'd have all been the same length, and they are nowhere near. I found those 77-78 eps are anywhere from 21 to 25+ mins. I did find it odd that one of the most dramatic eps (around the time of Ernie's death) was only 20! All the best! derekbd 20:43, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Minor characters Hi Karen. No problem. And thank *you* for correcting the little formatting glitches that I remain unable to fathom! Kerry1983 21:42, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Tanner family The article Tanner family needs some work, but what bugs me mainly at the moment is the formatting. When you have time would you see about fixing the layout? Thanks! And btw, never apologize for taking time to respond. All the best... derekbd 16:04, June 6, 2012 (UTC) image size 240px looks much better on the 4:3 screen caps and doesn't alter the layout of the info box. Is it forbidden to make such an improvement?derekbd 16:52, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Note to self: there was consensus reached about standard image sizes and I will follow them. :-) derekbd 16:07, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Darren_(Carla's_brother) When you have a moment would you mind doing a bit of work on the article Darren_(Carla's_brother)? Thanks derekbd 16:06, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :Cheers. Will do.derekbd 16:19, June 27, 2012 (UTC) 20,000th edit Congratulations on 20,000 superb edits!!--Jtomlin1uk 21:31, June 28, 2012 (UTC) :I noticed this morning that you were close on it and just remembered to check - you've done an awful lot today!--Jtomlin1uk 21:40, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Character image Most of the images on character pages seem to be set at 180px, though some (like Rita) are 200px. Is there a standard? Why change George Turner to 150? Thanks.derekbd 21:38, July 1, 2012 (UTC) query Forget the previous question. Here's a better one. Who is the man in this picture? Thanks. derekbd 15:00, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Episode 2130 Hi Karen, Just wondering why the cast of Ep 2130 is unverified? Something wrong with your copy? John.--Jtomlin1uk 13:19, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Sorry to gatecrash your conversation,but how can I see if a cast list has been verified? 70s Fan 17:47, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Will do, Karen.--Jtomlin1uk 19:49, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Cast Verification Hi Karen Thanks for your reply. Keep up the good work70s Fan 19:13, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Episode 2203 Karen, a favour if I may? When you come to do Episode 2203, can you make sure the image includes the Brothers McGregor? Thanks!--Jtomlin1uk 18:48, July 15, 2012 (UTC) :It's a lovely shot, thank you!--Jtomlin1uk 19:30, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Ep 2307 Karen, just a thought but shouldn't the image on Ep 2307 be of Len? Or didn't he appear in the edited Granada Plus version?--Jtomlin1uk 12:41, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :Ha! I've done that before myself! Thanks for the response and action. --Jtomlin1uk 18:10, July 19, 2012 (UTC) No problem. I won't anymore Tina McIntyre 11:20, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi Karen do you think we should have brand new pics for the wiki instead of old ones, I will go with whatever you decide Tina McIntyre 13:04, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Episode dated 28 Nov 1983. Hi Karen I see you have uploaded a screengrab of the episode where Stan finds his birth certificate. Was a shot of the certificate seen in the episode or was the info read out, ie parents names, or was Stan's full name revealed? I have the episode dated 30th Nov from my 1983 8 episode boxset but would love to see this ep. I am after any backhistory info on Stan that i can find. Ben Hello there again, please don't take away that Joseph Brown picture because that is him. Please leave a message on my talk page Tina McIntyre (talk) 17:57, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Ok. I will keep that in mind. 1980s Karen, in all your sterling work on the 1980s, were there any more "credited but does not appear" to add to my spreadsheet of those matters? Thanks.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 14:54, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for that. It's a pity about Albert's last appearances as I don't think the BFI has those episodes either.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 07:35, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Episode 2975 Thank you!--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 13:45, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi Karen, I'm planning on making a montage of Kevin Webster clips, and I've located the episodes of the clips I want. I've noticed on each episodes page, there's an image from that episode and I noticed they were uploaded by you. I can't find these episodes/clips anywhere and I was wondering since you've got the images from those episodes, that you have the actual episodes as well. Would there be any chance of me having a copy of these episodes if you do have them? Thanks :) Episode 2521 (29th May 1985) Episode 2611 (9th April 1986) Thanks Thank you for the warm welcome! While I am still floundering a bit with the technical aspect, I can't leave a comma where a period should be! I may be in touch if I get too frustrated with something I can't Google the answer out of! Obscenecolleen (talk) 19:56, August 17, 2012 (UTC)Obscenecollleen I am sorry about that, I hadn't noticed it before. I'll be sure to from now on, and thank you for the advice! Obscenecolleen (talk) 20:41, August 17, 2012 (UTC) complete list of character appearances Hiya. I hope you can help. I wanted to find the 1975 episodes that Alec Gilroy was in but his character page doesn't have a link to his full list of appearances. Are the appearances lists easily made or are they laborious manual creations? Cheers for any info you can give. derekbd (talk) 06:20, August 22, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you very much for the details of Alec in 75! derekbd (talk) 10:53, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Heya Martha was not born in 1899, but 1896 she is reference as older than Ena and Minnie in all corrie literature plus Corrie net agrees with this birth date. List of appearances Karen, Just so we don't tread on each others toes(!) the next list of appearances I'll be working on will be Deirdre's.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 21:12, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Sound Do you know or can you find out when Coronation Street began being made/aired with stereo audio? Thanks for any help on this matter. derekbd (talk) 22:10, September 15, 2012 (UTC) 1980 Karen, it's going to be ages before I get round to doing the rest of 1980. Do you want to finish it or would you rather do something else?!--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 07:48, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Episode 2797 Hi Karen, The page on Episode 2797 has been edited to include Audrey in the cast. This is one of the episodes you have, I think - just confirming 100% that she's not in it before I revert it. John says hi btw (we're just back from a good day at the BFI :) David (talk) 18:08, October 15, 2012 (UTC) regarding Audrey Roberts in Episode 3028 - I have a taped copy of every episode of 1990 and Audrey is definitely not in that episode Places Hi Karen, I see you have been adding places to 2008 episodes recently. I was just wondering, what range of episodes are you planning to add places to episode articles for? I'm planning to add them to the remainder of 2009, 2010, and 2011. Just trying to avoid us treading on each other's toes! Notdoppler (talk) 13:38, November 23, 2012 (UTC) :I would rather not if that's okay, because I have taken over the new episodes again from David, and as I said I'm adding places to 2009 episodes, so I have a lot of work! Plus I'm not totally confident with the formatting of the LoA pages. Hope you understand. Notdoppler (talk) 13:54, November 23, 2012 (UTC) :Looks like I might take a while with 2009, so once you've finished 2008 go ahead with 2010 if you wish. Notdoppler (talk) 17:35, December 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay. Notdoppler (talk) 17:53, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Just out of interest, how do you manage to add the places to the articles so quickly? Do you watch the full episodes or do you skip through? It takes me a good couple of hours to do a whole weeks worth but I do prefer to watch the whole episodes as I missed a lot in 2009. Notdoppler (talk) 10:32, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Hi Karen, I'm back from my break from editing. I was literally just about to start working on the 2009 episodes again but I see you've started adding the places. If you would like to continue with them I would be happy to start on 2010 instead? Notdoppler (talk) 18:27, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Top 100 appearances Thanks for continuing to update this page. Also, the same for updating the full lists of appearances pages - I know that's a great deal of work!!--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 09:47, December 3, 2012 (UTC) :I noticed the David Platt/Hilda Ogden change by chance - not the Maria Connor one though. I suppose it's inevitable but it'll be sad when some of the "legendary" characters disappear from the top 100. By that time though, I hope to have a top 200 list done!! We're also coming up to the annual update of the List of longest running characters page. I'm going to try and do something whizzy with excel and try and make that a monthly update ongoing.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 10:59, December 3, 2012 (UTC) 1995 I am just adding images where they are lacking. Is that good with you? Cheers. derekbd (talk) 13:49, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :Oops. I see you are adding images as well. You did some between the time I checked and the time I got around to it! That's what I get for being a slacker. Carry on. derekbd (talk) 13:51, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism by site's own admins I don't know why you and your mates keep deleting trivia which people add. No wonder people are relunctant to help improve these sites! The storyline of the health inspector turning up at the exact moment a large creature got free in the Rovers kitchen WAS rehashed - it even says so on your own Wiki plot summaries! Episode 7893 was the one in question where the story was an exact repeat of 3417 (apart from spider replaced with rat), some 20 years later. I'll stick to contributing to IMDb. Vande1 (talk) 10:56, December 24, 2012 (UTC) New Sources on Blanche's Family at Wikipidea-Blanche Hunt. 16:50, December 25, 2012 (UTC) New episodes Thanks, I'll start with this weeks' episodes tomorrow then. Notdoppler (talk) 20:21, January 25, 2013 (UTC) :Karen, sorry I got behind on the new episodes, I've had a busier week than I anticipated! Notdoppler (talk) 09:17, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Mrs Allen Hi Karen, Would you mind changing the main image on the Mrs Allen article please? I've been asked to do so by the actress and I don't have her episodes on hand so would be grateful if you could do it. Thanks. David (talk) 13:46, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Could I possibly change the Gloria Price picture above the fact file? Thanks OK, perhaps I could use a previous picture with her and another character in it. You know the ones that are from spoilers, picture previews, etc? Hi again, sorry to keep bothering you. Is it possible for you to delete the picture of Stella and Karl where she is holding the money up? I have found a better quality one, thanks. It doesn't matter now. new actor page Hi Karen! I created an actor page, http://coronationstreet.wikia.com/wiki/Paul_Loughran . . I just made a basic entry with basic info. I was watching the episode tonight and thought "it's the big redhead guy from Blue Murder, I think!" So looked it up and sure enough. --- Please check the article add catagories, make corrections, additions and such. Thanks. derekbd (talk) 03:57, February 16, 2013 (UTC)